


First Meal

by bugmod, locusrose



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mind Melding, RoseBug AU, sex work mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/pseuds/bugmod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusrose/pseuds/locusrose
Summary: Dan, still freshly turned by Brian, has trouble finding the courage to feed off of humans to sustain himself. After days of Brian providing for him, Dan decides it's time for him to try feeding himself. They meet Thomas, a wealthy stranger, who is instantly enamored with Dan. The three of them enjoy a night of fun together, with a small hiccup in between.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht, Dan Avidan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Please enjoy this first fic from Rose and my new AU, 'Til Death Do Us Part.
> 
> Thank you to Rose for her amazing writing skills (she's a co-creator but AO3 won't let me add her in) and for helping me edit this! You're amazing!!
> 
> Anything in italics with single quotes is spoken telepathically between Dan and Brian.

The first few days after Brian turns Dan are spent making up further, with conversations about their relationship.

Brian answers every question Dan has about being a vampire. 

He even helps Dan perfect his glamour, which, to their mutual upset, takes _quite_ a while.

Most nights, Brian will go out for an hour or two and come back with a flask full of blood for Dan so he doesn't starve.

But, one night, Dan asks if Brian can show him how it's done. Dan gets the gist of it but he can't quite wrap his head around how he's supposed to lure people in willingly. 

Brian can't help but let out a genuine belly laugh.

"You really think you will have any difficulty getting men and women alike into your room? Darling, have you _seen_ yourself lately?"

Dan acts all shy, not sure he can pull it off because he’s nervous, so Brian decides to show him firsthand.

They head down to the local opium den, and it’s pretty packed, thank God. Easy to slip by relatively undetected.

They settle into a plush sofa tucked away in a dark corner and not five minutes later, along comes their meal in the form of a very tall, very wealthy looking gentleman who wastes no time in proving Brian's point.

The gentleman waltzes right past Brian and glances at Dan, doing a double take.

When he catches Dan's eye, the man grins lecherously and rudely sits beside him without having been invited. 

Dan can't deny the man is quite handsome, with rugged looks and tailored clothing.

He blushes as the man boldly takes his hand and kisses it, unabashedly eyeing him up and down. 

When he leans close, Dan thinks he's about to whisper something to him, an attempt at being flirty, perhaps.

He keeps leaning past Dan and over to Brian, whom he asks, "How much do you want for him for the night?"

Dan looks to Brian, his worry evident on his face.

Brian eyes the stranger up and down and says, “Ten dollars, but I will be present in the room. Security reasons.”

“For that I will give you eight,” he replies.

“Nine, or we will be taking our leave.”

He nods over to Dan, “he’s worth it.”

The man slides his hand up Dan's thigh, making him gasp.

"I will hold you to that. Nine dollars it is."

The three head to a nearby inn and rent a room.

The gentleman pushes Dan against the wall almost immediately and starts unbuttoning his shirt while Dan is just there, shocked.

He doesn't know what he's more shocked about: how easy it was to find someone willing to get him alone, or just _how much_ he's into being ravaged by this complete stranger.

“What can I call you, other than ‘beautiful?’" the man asks, sucking a bruise just above Dan's collarbone.

Dan can't help rolling his hips, dick steadily growing harder with the feeling of the man's thick beard rasping against his skin. "D-Dan, if you wish. And yourself, good sir?" 

“Thomas,” he breathes out, before he lifts Dan up and wraps Dan’s legs around his waist to keep balance.

Thomas kisses his neck and run his hands all over Dan, making him moan and squirm. 

Brian sits in a chair, off to the side, but still in Dan's line of sight.

_ ‘Brian wait- am I really going to... To sleep with this gentleman? We talked about luring people for sustenance not for... ‘Sport.’’_

_‘You're enjoying it though, are you not? I see nothing wrong with playing with your food. Especially when you look so good doing it.’_

Dan bites his lip at Brian’s words as Thomas keeps kissing along his chest. He finally gathers the courage to start unbuckling Thomas’ trousers, sliding his hand beneath the waistband of his underwear to palm at his dick.

This is when Brian starts to realize how much of an exhibitionist Dan really is, how much he loves putting on these shows for him.

It’s quite hard to ignore when Dan stares Brian directly in the eye while he strokes Thomas' dick.

Dan practically _begs_ Thomas to move over to the bed, and Dan wastes no time in shucking his clothes off. 

“Eager, my dear?” Thomas teases. Dan only moans in response, but Brian commands, _‘Answer him’_.

“Yes, Sir,”

_‘Good Boy.’_

Dan _beams_ at that.

Thomas grabs his cock in one hand and Dan’s head in the other, pulling him close enough to rub the head of his dick along Dan’s cheeks and his lips, “Have you any experience with this, Dan?”

Brian _scoffs_ and Dan opens his mouth wide enough to lick at the underside of his dick, keeping eye contact with Thomas as he does it.

He takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue and teasing at the slit as Thomas buries both his hands in Dan's hair with a satisfied groan.

"You have _much_ experience I see."

Brian chuckles darkly, "Careful good Sir, he could suck the very _life_ out of you..."

Dan starts bobbing his head up and down, running his hands up Thomas’ chest to play with his nipples, “I’d like to see him try, I can go all night.”

_‘Take him deeper, Danny. Put our friend to the test.’_

Dan moves his hands to Thomas’ hips, opens his mouth wider, and takes him all the way until  
his nose is flush with Thomas’ pelvis.

Thomas groans and holds his head down, and Dan chokes a little, “Fuck, what a good whore you are. Your partner was right about you.”

Dan swallows around him and Thomas curses aloud.

Thomas’ hips stutter a bit before he pulls back but not completely out, just far enough for his cock to rest on the tip of Dan's tongue while he gasps for air.

Their eye contact is electric when Thomas starts rocking his hips, shallowly fucking Dan's mouth.

_‘May he fuck me, Sir?’_

Dan realizes that Brian’s taken his cock out, stroking himself slowly, _‘Have you earned it, love?’_

Dan pulls off and begs out loud, “P-please.”

"Mmm fuck yes, beg me for it," Thomas holds Dan's face, rubbing his cock across his lips and cheek making Dan gasp, "Tell me you want it, love."

Dan sits up and kneels, wrapping his arms around Thomas' shoulders and breathing into his ear, "Please Sir, _fuck me_." 

Little does he know Dan is staring past him at Brian as he begs.

Brian sits up straighter, Dan can hear his heartbeat from across the room. He winces as Thomas bites the side of his neck.

_‘Irony at its finest,’_ Brian says.

“H-how do you want me, Sir?” Dan asks, humping against Thomas’ thigh.

Thomas grabs his thighs, lifting him from the bed easily and Dan's cock twitches.

_‘You just adore being manhandled, don't you?’_

Dan gives a little nod and Brian grins, fangs glinting in the light, not bothering anymore with his glamour seeing as how all of Thomas' attention is undivided.

Thomas knee walks them to the head of the bed where he turns, laying back against the pillows, with Dan now perched in his lap.

Dan grinds down against him, moaning at the feeling of Thomas’ cock against his hole. 

Leaning over the edge of the bed for a moment, he retrieves a tiny vial of lubricant from his jacket pocket and pours it liberally into his palm. 

Brian had taken care to prepare him before they left home earlier in the evening, and Dan is grateful for it as he rubs the slick fluid against his stretched hole. 

Thomas groans as Dan reaches back and wipes the excess onto his cock. 

Thomas smacks his ass, _hard_, making Dan jump, “Stop being such a tease, whore.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Dan guides Thomas’ cock towards his entrance, throwing his head back as he takes the head.

When Dan sinks down all the way, taking him in entirely and seated fully in his lap, they both moan.

"Exquisite," Thomas smiles up at him, surprised at the fact that Dan didn’t need any preparation, "Am I your warm up for the evening, or a last call?"

“A warm up, of sorts,” Dan chuckles, his laughs melding into a moan when Thomas grabs his ass and starts guiding him up and all the way back down onto his cock.

Dan is used to Brian taking him like this, in fact he quite enjoys it, but Thomas is a larger man than Brian in more ways than one.

His size alone causes him to slide heavily along Dan's prostate on each thrust and Dan is shaky and unbalanced with the heady sensation. 

He plants both palms on Thomas' chest to steady himself, nails digging into his pecs as he pants openly. "_F-fuck…_"

Thomas hums as he wraps a hand around Dan’s dick.

“Tell me how it feels,” he demands.

"Yes, dear," Brian chimes in, stroking himself faster at the sight of them, "tell him how amazing it feels to be a good whore for him, won't you?"

“Oh, _fuck_, so good, Sir; want to be so good for you, Sir,” he gasps out.

Dan starts moving his hips by himself, pulling himself almost all the way off and then slamming back down, hard and fast against Thomas’ hips.

"Dear God," Thomas let's go of Dan in favor of reaching up and grabbing onto the headboard. 

He plants his feet on the bed and watches Dan ride him, enraptured. "Just name your price and I'll make you mine."

“Not for sale,” Dan huffs out, Brian gives him a telepathic _nudge_.

Dan doubles down, the bed creaking beneath him, and he leans forward to press his face into Thomas’ neck, panting and moaning

"Every whore has their price," Thomas insists, bucking up into Dan _hard_ and causing Dan's lips to slide wetly along his neck.

Dan can practically smell the blood pumping in Thomas' veins, and his stomach growls.

He's just so _hungry_.

"And w-what if, good Sir- what if that price was your very _life_? Would you pay up, even then?" 

Thomas misunderstands him and chuckles sharply. "What, you would take my name, my hand in marriage as eagerly as you take my cock?"

Dan rolls his eyes, _‘He’s awfully proud, isn’t he?’_

“I’d be shocked if you even remember me tomorrow morning, Sir,” Dan whispers coyly, messily kissing up his neck.

“Nonsense,” says Thomas, tilting his head as he sighs in apparent pleasure.

Dan takes the opportunity to test the waters further, giving the flesh of Thomas' neck a tiny nibble.

When he groans happily, Dan sinks his fangs in a fraction more. The result is barely worse than a nick one might acquire from shaving.

But it still draws blood no matter how minute, and it explodes across Dan's tongue, like nothing he's ever tasted before. He needs _more_.

He brings a hand up to cradle the other side of Thomas' neck, _'How does he taste, my dear?’_

Dan whimpers and bites down a tad harder.

Thomas' hands shoot up to grasp Dan's wrists, "N-Not so forceful, Dan," he laughs, becoming a little nervous.

Dan sits up a little, giving Thomas his best pleading puppy eyes.

"Forgive me Sir, you just excite me so much," Dan rocks his hips, squeezing tightly around Thomas, making him moan, "you inspire such _animal_ desires in me."

He leans in, nipping at Thomas' lips, pulling away teasingly when Thomas tries to kiss him. 

"Would you do me the pleasure of indulging me just a little, Sir?" Dan licks a broad stripe up the length of Thomas' neck and this time when he clenches around his cock it's genuine, his body electric as he tastes traces of Thomas' blood. "Please?"

Dan slows down his movement so he’s teasing Thomas, keeping him deep and making himself clench in rhythmically. 

“W-when you put it that way- oh, _fuck-_ I guess its only fair,” Thomas manages.

Dan smiles, eyelids heavy, pupils blown wide. “You’re quite generous, Sir.” 

He takes Thomas’ hands and places them on his hips, leaning in close enough to whisper against his lips, “I’ll be sure to repay you, somehow,” and gives him a chaste kiss before kissing towards the other side of his neck.

He stops, right beside his pulse point, listening to Thomas’ rapid heartbeat, his mouth watering.

_‘Gently,’_ Brian guides him. _‘Slowly. You don't want to alarm him beyond his current hesitations and you should take the opportunity to savor it. This is your first real meal that isn't secondhand, barely lukewarm in a flask. And keep your hips moving. Let him know how much you appreciate the gift he's giving you.’_

_‘Y-yes, Sir, I’ll try’_, he speeds up, and bites down, as gently as he can while still drawing blood and starts to feed again, trying not to drink too quickly despite how _starving_ he suddenly is. 

Dan nearly swoons the second it hits his tongue. He can feel it flowing throughout every inch of his body.

The effect is like alcohol and caffeine combined; euphoric and decadent, energizing and invigorating.

It's a truly different experience when it's taken from the source and he can't help but moan while swallowing down mouthfuls.

There must also be some kind of pleasant effect on Thomas, too.

The grip on his hips has become crushing and it's a good thing because the force of Thomas' thrusts threaten to unseat Dan from his lap.

Dan shifts his hips slightly and suddenly Thomas is hitting his prostate dead on, and he can't help but cry out, “Oh, Sir, right there, _please!_”

He can feel himself getting closer to cumming. It’s unlike anything he’s felt before, even when Brian fucks him while feeding; every nerve ending is turned up to eleven.

_‘Make yourself cum, Danny,’_ he hears.

Dan look over to Brian before he leans back in to feed and wraps his hand around his cock, spreading the precum that’s collected there and stroking himself.

The sounds Dan makes are wanton, bordering on animalistic, stroking himself just as hard and fast as he rides Thomas' cock.

He laps up the mess of blood he's made on Thomas' neck, seeking out every last drop with a fuzzy mind, drunk on sensation.

If he could see himself he'd be embarrassed, a perfect picture of desire, lust, _hunger_, fucking himself on a strange man's cock while sucking his blood.

_‘Oh, but what a pretty picture you make, darling,’_ Brian tells him, and Dan peeks over, moaning at the sight of Brian still leisurely stroking himself.

He's only vaguely aware of Thomas going still beneath him. "Oh fuck Dan, I'm- _fuck,_" Thomas gives one final thrust, pulling Dan down onto his cock as deep as it'll go and filling him with a deep moan.

Dan’s body shakes, and he groans at the feeling of Thomas filling him up. “Fuck, _fuck._”

_‘How do you feel, Dan? So close to cumming on a stranger’s cock, getting fucked like the whore you are?’_

Dan continues to ride Thomas like his life depends on it, arching his back and pulling his hair with one hand and stroking himself with the other.

His moans get higher and higher, his thighs quaking, until finally he cums, painting across Thomas’s stomach.

For a moment all Dan can do is stare up at the ceiling, his entire body tingling.

Every limb feels leaden and warm, as though he'd binged on alcohol all evening. He's spent yet his cock still throbs with how hard he came.

Thomas, panting just as heavily beneath him, carefully lifts Dan so he can pull out and the rush of warm cum that spills out makes them both gasp.

"We may have to make this a standing appointment," Thomas chuckles, running his hands up and down Dan's sides.

Dan smiles lazily, fingers carding through his slightly damp curls and gathering them back behind his head to cool off, the chilly air against his neck.

"Though that may cause me to go bankrupt, I feel it would be well worth-,” Thomas cuts himself off and goes quiet. 

Dan peers down at him, head tilted just a bit in curiosity. Thomas is staring at something- his hair?

"What is it?"

His ears perhaps- "Oh no..."

_‘Dan,’_ he turns to Brian. He's got one hand wrapped around his still hard cock, an amused grin on his face.

Brian taps his own ear. _‘Whilst you were being swept away in waves of passion, you let your disguise wash away as well, dear.’_

Dan watches as Thomas' eyes flit down to look at his mouth- at his fangs- and he snaps it shut.

He can see something click in Thomas' head as he brings a hand to his neck.

Dan practically winces when Thomas discovers the tiny wounds.

He sits up, almost knocking Dan over if it weren't for the iron grip he suddenly has on Dan's waist.

Panic washes over Dan and he tenses when Thomas reaches out, turning his head with a rough hand on his chin so he can better see Dan's ears, "W- What on earth _are_ you?!" 

Dan slaps his hand away and tries to get up but Thomas catches his wrists, keeping him firmly in place.

"Are you some kind of devil, creature of the night?! I've heard tales of your kind but always dismissed it as child's play. You tricked me, _seduced_ me into laying with you, didn't you? Didn't you?!"

Dan just stares, like an animal caught in a trap.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is quickly learning that the new life he's begun with Brian won't always be an easy one. Brian, on the other hand, is finding out that his experience with this life isn't universal. They are learning, together, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a huge thank you to Rose for her help writing and editing this piece! You're amazing!!
> 
> Anything in italics with single quotes is spoken telepathically between Dan and Brian.

Thomas shakes Dan and he lets out a whimper, "Answer me- _demon_!"

Brian's voice is completely calm and unaffected in his head.

_‘Put him to bed, Dan, he's being awfully loud and obtuse.’_

Dan closes his eyes for a moment, trying to concentrate, but he has no idea what to do.

Maybe if he focuses on the thought of a sleeping Thomas or simply wishes it so it'll be. But Thomas has a hand at his throat now and Dan's eyes open wide with fright and frustration, "You _will_ answer me!"

"Brian I cannot do it!" Dan yanks Thomas' hand away with a surge of strength and little effort, surprising them both. "Either I do not know how or I do not possess the ability!"

Thomas quickly recovers and his hands find a new place buried in Dan's hair, forcing his head back with a snarl.

Dan cries out, nails clawing at Thomas' arms and feeling a moment of satisfaction when he hears Thomas yelp.

Just as quickly as the altercation began, it's over.

Thomas has gone limp, falling forward against him. 

Brian must have stepped in and put him to sleep.

"Dan," the bed dips behind him and Brian is reaching around to push Thomas off.

He falls back against the pillows, out like a light. 

"Sweetheart are you alright? I apologize for not stepping in sooner, but know that I wouldn't have let him hurt you. I truly believed you may possess the same ability as I, but… the gifts are not always the same. I was a hopeful fool. Please, forgive me?"

"I-I know it wasn't your intention, my sweet. I merely wish I had known which powers I possess beforehand." 

He rubs at his head where Thomas pulled his hair and winces. "He was much more aggressive than he seemed."

Brian pulls Dan closer, making him lay back against his chest. "I am truly sorry. I believe we both got carried away, him and I. In all fairness, you are _truly_ a sight to behold."

He kisses Dan's neck and runs his hands across Dan's torso.

Brian traces the red marks littering Dan's hip, bruises forming from the force of his and Thomas' fucking.

"Your beauty drove him wild," Brian whispers against the shell of Dan's ear.

Dan shivers at the husky tone in his voice.

When Brian buries a hand in Dan's hair, fingers massaging his sore scalp, he lets out a low hiss between his fangs,"_Too_ wild, I'm afraid." 

Brian chuckles, tilting Dan's head and licking along the length of his neck. Dan's hisses of pain turn to sighs of pleasure.

"I must admit," Brian says, "I cannot say that I blame him for being so weak to your charms that he felt convinced it was an act of the devil Himself. It would be easy for any mortal to mistake you for an incubus, plucked from His court."

Dan’s hips start shifting, unable to stop himself in response to the stimulation that Brian’s giving him. “Is that what you thought when you first saw me?”

Brian laughs again, “Was I taken aback by your gift of such inhuman beauty? Certainly, my dear.” 

Dan sighs as Brian starts grinding against him, he can feel how hard Brian is. “The face of an angel, the voice of a siren,”

Brian takes Dan’s cock into his hand and Dan whimpers, “the allure of a being from another world entirely.”

Peering down at Thomas’ form, Brian had half a mind to rough the man up for laying hands on Dan with violent intent, but ultimately he decides not to.

Why upset Dan further when Brian can hold him, make love to him and show Dan just how much he means to Brian.

He lifts Dan up and throws the covers over Thomas so that it'll be more comfortable when he lays Dan down on top of him, head resting on Thomas’ stomach like a pillow and that makes Dan giggle "Brian you're _terrible._”

“I just want to be certain you are the most comfortable, my dear,” he laughs back.

Dan wraps one arm around Brian's shoulders and the other across his back and pulls him down into a kiss.

"Ever the gentlemen," he says, trailing kisses over Brian's jaw. Brian groans, tilting his head so Dan has better access.

Dan leaves a few playful bites that make Brian melt as he lazily ruts against Dan. Dan pulls away, and stretches his arms above his head, looking demure, “How do you want me, my love?”

Brian slides his hands up the length of Dan's arms, fingers wrapping around his wrists. 

“Always.”

Dan lets out a content sigh, eyes falling shut.

Leaning down, Brian hovers over Dan, lips ghosting over his.

The buttons of his vest are cold against Dan's bare chest and make him shiver.

He adjusts his position, knees bumping against Dan's thighs as they bracket him, and immediately Dan's legs hike up to wrap around Brian's waist.

They both give a lazy moan as Brian's cock, tip saturated with precum and hanging heavy with his pent up arousal, slides along the cleft of Dan's ass.

Brian tilts his head a fraction and their lips meet as Dan hears Brian's voice in his head, _‘Like this- I want you just like this, darling. Let me watch your pretty face as I reclaim you.’_

They kiss, Brian moaning into it as Dan wriggles his hips, trying to get any friction, “_Yes,_ anything for you.”

He struggles against his temporary bonds, and lets out a whimper, “Brian, I dearly want to look at you, c-can you undress, _please_?”

"Far be it from me to deny such a brilliant request."

Brian sits up, smoothly unbuttoning his vest and sliding it from his shoulders.

He watches Dan's eyes as they find every bit of skin as it's revealed, fangs biting at his lip in anticipation.

Brian's cock twitches when he notices that even though he's released Dan's wrists he still keeps them obediently in place above his head, like he's waiting for permission to move.

When Brian pulls the long thin scarf from around his neck he wraps the emerald fabric around his fingers and pulls it taut, quirking an eyebrow at Dan with a devilish grin.

Dan catches on, breath hitching. "Would you like it if I were to-"

"Yes!" Dan cuts Brian off and blushes at his own eagerness, "_please._"

“Excited, are we," he leans back over Dan, wrapping the scarf around his wrists a few times before tying it off. "Comfortable?"

Dan twists his wrists around to test Brian's handiwork, "Mhmm, perfect."

Brian tilts Dan's head up to kiss him, biting his lip and pulling on it a bit, "Good. You can keep still, can't you?"

"I can certainly try," Dan gasps, fingers grasping at the excess of the scarf. Brian clicks his tongue, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid _trying_ will not suffice." 

He pushes Dan's legs apart and up, rubbing the head of his cock on Dan's hole purposefully, still wet with Thomas' mess.

"I will ask once more. You _can_ be still- can't you?" 

Dan nods his head, "Yes."

Then, because he knows it'll wind Brian up further, he tilts his head in mock innocence, "Yes, _Sir_."

"Don't be so cocky, my dear, you might not like what you get yourself into."

He teases Dan's hole a bit before finally slipping in and pushing forward, pushing his legs a bit further up.

Dan opens his mouth to try and respond, but all that comes out is a long, breathy moan.

"You threaten me with a good time, Sir-_ahh~_"

It takes everything in Dan to keep his hands firmly planted above his head, wanting nothing more than to bury them in Brian's hair and pull him down into another kiss.

Brian rolls his hips, setting a languid pace as if the entire evening was theirs.

He doesn't really thrust into Dan, more so grinds against him, inside him, and Dan soon rolls his hips in return.

Their movements are in synch and bodies so in tune that if Dan didn't know better he'd swear Brian were somehow making it happen.

And almost like he _were_ inside Dan's head, Brian throws off their harmony for a moment with a sudden thrust.

He pulls almost completely out before plunging back in, smiling into Dan's neck at the loud moan it rips from him, "It's not a threat my dear, but it is _definitely_ a promise."

Brian continues his deeper, more forceful thrusts, pulling many more beautiful sounds from Dan. 

They've never really had the opportunity to use _cum_ as _lube_, and it adds a certain je-ne-sais-quois for them both.

Brian goes a little harder, a bit faster than Dan is normally used to, and he's loving every second.

_‘How did it feel, my dear, having to act as my whore for the night?’_

Dan moans and tries to arch his back, his hands twisting around in their bonds.

It makes Brian laugh, seeing how wanton his love is acting, and he leans down to whisper in his ear, "As if you _really_ had to pretend, hmm?"

"Oh love, you-_ah!_\- you w-wound me," Dan moans, eyes slipping shut as Brian finds his prostate and makes a point to keep sliding along it with every thrust.

His words die on his tongue as he loses himself to sensation for the moment.

The sound of distant parlor music is barely heard over their heavy breathing and Brian's lap meeting his ass over and over.

Brian had definitely meant it when he said 'reclaim'. 

"It may have been I who was moaning on another man's cock all evening, but we both know who really got the _most_ enjoyment from tonight, don't we,” Dan quips once he's able to gather his thoughts.

Dan feels exceptionally proud when Brian _growls_ at that, but Brian surprises Dan by sinking his teeth into his neck.

Dan’s eyes go wide, “O-oh fuck,” and he dares to move his arms down, trying to hold Brian’s head close as he feeds.

Brian stops his thrusts and pulls away, making Dan whine, “What did I say about keeping those hands of yours still?”

"Brian please, I wish to touch you," Dan pleads, sounding more whiny than he intended but he can't be bothered to care. Brian pretends to consider his request for a moment.

"If you can't perform such a simple task darling I could always wake up our little friend and have him keep you still. How's that?"

Dan clicks his tongue, reluctantly laying his arms back down "That is so unfair."

Brian lets out a loud laugh, bending low to lick a broad stripe over one of Dan's nipples.

The resulting shiver travels from Dan to Brian as it causes him to clench delightfully around his cock, "Don't be silly now. When have I _ever_ played fair?"

Dan barks out a laugh, "Never," and winks up at him.

Brian leans down to give him a kiss and begins fucking into Dan again. "Perhaps I'll gag you next time, as well. Can't keep giving you the opportunity to mouth off like this."

He takes Dan's cock in hand, spreading the precum that's collected at the tip before stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Dan's breath hitches when his other hand moves up to cover his mouth, his muffled moan tickling Brian's hand.

Hooking one ankle over the other behind Brian's back, Dan uses the leverage to fuck up into the tight grasp of Brian's fist.

The motion has Dan bouncing up and down on Brian's cock and the constant stream of pleasure both in and around him drives his hips to move faster.

Brian goes mostly still, just enjoying the sight of Dan fucking himself with slight awe.

He swipes his thumb over the tip of Dan's cock on every other thrust and smiles at the way Dan's thighs tremble around his waist.

His cock twitches inside Dan's heat when he feels a hot, wet tongue lapping at his palm.

Brian hums in pleasure, pulling his hand away enough to rest two fingers on Dan’s lips before Dan opens his mouth and starts sucking them.

His thrusting slows down, becoming a bit overstimulated, but it’s so, so worth it.

Brian starts meeting Dan's hips halfway with his own thrusts, the sound of their bodies connecting loud and lewd.

He’s getting close and by the looks and sounds of it, so is Dan. His face is flushed, his breathing is quick and shallow, and his cock looks almost _angry_.

Dan's cheeks hollow around the fingers in his mouth, sucking them absentmindedly as he feels the wave of release begin to overwhelm him.

Just as he's about to cum, breath and body gone still in anticipation, Brian suddenly releases his cock and Dan nearly screams.

He's so on edge, already overstimulated from the evening's previous activities. He feels hot tears form at the corners of his eyes, bottom lip quivering just a bit when Brian pulls his fingers free of his mouth.

"B-Brian- please, I-"

_"Shhhh,"_ Brian cuts him off. 

He hikes Dan's legs higher up his waist and leans in closer, burying both hands in Dan's curls, palms pressed to his temples like his mind were a crystal ball.

Dan whimpers, his cock trapped between their bellies, the friction delightful but not enough as Brian begins fucking him in earnest once more.

He can't explain it but... he can feel a rush of emotion passing through Brian's palms, thoughts melding with his own, and every sensation is dialed up to the max.

Dan can feel everything, _all at once_.

Brian's punishing thrusts are not only inside of him but he's also the one delivering them. His breath escapes his lips in gasps and moans but also gathers humid in the crook of his neck.

The cock buried deep within him is just as much his as the one pressed to his belly. Two hearts beating in rhythm.

The flood of pleasure and passion is like nothing Dan's ever experienced. He can do nothing but close his eyes and take it in.

“B-Brian, _fuck_, my angel,” he gasps out, moaning out as Brian hits _just_ the right spot, “I won’t last m-much longer.” 

His hips are still working to grind his dick between Brian and his own body. 

“Please, let me touch you, _please_, I need it, love.”

Brian says nothing, but the sort of _nudge_ Dan feels in his mind is as much of a “yes” as anything else and Brian blindly reaches up to tug the knot on Dan's binding loose.

Dan’s arms fly up the moment he's freed to wrap around Brian’s torso, running his hands up and down his back.

“Claim me,” he whispers, looking Brian in the eyes before Brian captures his lips in a searing kiss.

Dan pulls Brian impossibly close, the sensations surrounding him becoming almost unbearable. 

Brian speeds up his thrusts, trying to keep pressure on Dan’s prostate.

Dan’s moans become louder, and higher in pitch, and Brian can feel his body tensing before he gasps out, “Brian, I- _fuck_, I’m-”

_‘Cum for me, my sweet,’_ Dan hears, and he can’t contain the scream that escapes him as his cock pulses once, twice, before he cums all over himself and Brian.

Brian breathes out a weak, “_Fuck,_” as he feels Dan tighten around him.

He pulls Dan’s hips flush with his own, leaning down to sink his teeth into Dan’s neck as he cums deep inside of him. 

Dan sighs comfortably, body tingling, as Brian relaxes and lays down on top of him.

He doesn’t think he has ever felt this good, felt this loved by anyone else, and if he had to guess, he would say that Brian feels the same way.

They lie together, recovering from the intense evening they've had.

Brian combs his fingers through Dan’s hair while Dan hums a tune Brian’s never heard before.

When they both let out a sleepy yawn Brian decides it’s time for them to go home. He helps Dan out of bed so they can get dressed.

Dan is fixing his collar when Brian walks up to him and places a hand on his cheek. Concerned, he looks at where Thomas had grabbed Dan, then pulls him into a tight embrace.

“You know I would never allow another being to harm to you, yes?” he whispers. “I apologize for being so nonchalant, I had too much faith in the possibility you might possess the same abilities as I do. I will never let matters get so out of hand again, love.”

Dan kisses him, soft and sweet, and takes Brian’s hand in his own, “I know, darling. We’re learning together, I forgive you.”

Brian helps him put his coat on, like a true gentleman, and goes to open the door to leave.

Dan hesitates in the doorway, worrying at his lip, “Is he.. Will he be okay?”

Brian’s gaze softens, “Unfortunately. As well, all he will remember is what a wonderful time he had with you, I promise.” 

Dan nods as he looks over to Thomas’ form once more before closing the door behind him and following Brian.

They walk in silence, hand in hand, before Brian looks over at him with a smirk.

“What’s got you so giddy?”

“I may have taken more than his nine dollars.”

Dan lets out a bubbly laugh, “Brian, you’re _terrible._”

“But you love me.”

“More than anything, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to follow Rose and me at locusrose, bugmod, and rosebug-aus on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to follow us at bugmod, locusrose, and rosebug-aus on tumblr!


End file.
